Moonlit Desire, or How my Laundry Saved my Life
by angelus abyssi
Summary: It had been an accident really, for me at least. Later I would look back and wonder if he hadn't really meant to catch me out in the hall. It certainly looked like an accident, but then looks can be deceiving... [RxR][twoshot, I guess][rating to be safe]
1. How my Laundry Saved my Life

Well, here I am again, writing a story for all you wonderful readers out there! Aren't you so glad? Uh, yeah, I should be updating, but… I think I may have mentioned my inability to commit in one of my other many one-shots. Okay, so far for this, I've got… well, pretty much nothing, aside from inspiration and a serious desire to write… something new. (shrugs) I'm not sure where I'm going right now, but I got some motivation from my damnable fairy today. So I guess I'll just jump right into this. Make sure to drop a review on the way out… unless you do the smart thing, of course, and just leave before you actually start reading it. It's not like you should expect much from this. It may even end up being just drabble, who knows… although I sincerely doubt that since I seem to have such a problem with making my chapters too long. But whatever… Here you go, enjoy!

Moocow

**Dedicated to: alena-chan, for being so awesome, and insensato, for… well, being so awesome.**

**Sadly, not beta-ed, since a certain somebody wouldn't answer me, but I wanted to get this out before a go on a short vacation...**

**Moonlit Desire, or How my Laundry Saved my Life**

It had been an accident really… for me at least. Later I would look back and wonder if he really hadn't meant to catch me out in the hall, unaware and unprepared. It certainly looked like an accident, but then looks can be deceiving, especially when the boy in question wears a mask… especially when said masked boy isn't wearing a shirt… and especially when the shirtless masked boy just happens to be three floors and two hallways away from his room at one thirty in the morning for no apparent reason at all. Oh yeah, it was _definitely_ an accident, Rob, definitely an accident.

I guess it started when he finally figured out my schedule, for doing my laundry at least, though how he did it I'll never know. Every Wednesday at one thirty in the morning I take all my dirty clothes to the laundry room and start the wash. I never really knew why, just that it was more peaceful than doing it at the same time as the others, I suppose. It wasn't as if it really took all that long, seeing as how I only wore one outfit. Ever.

I should have known that someone would intrude someday, but I fell into routine and didn't even give it a thought. So as I made my way down the hall with a small basket of dirty leotards, cloaks, and the like, I wasn't paying attention. This is the part of that night that just seems so cliché that it makes you sick. Yeah, that's right. He was following me, mystery novel-esque footsteps and all. But I, for once in my life, had pulled out my iPod and was listening to it in broad daylight. Well, maybe not daylight, but it was definitely in some kind of light.

So as Evanescence sang loudly about crimson regret and crying for deliverance, I trotted- er, walked along obliviously. Later he informed me I was humming along, but I deny any participation. It wasn't until I paused beside a window, admiring the full moon, that he finally made his move. He walked up from another direction and "accidentally" bumped into me. Visiting cliché-central, aren't we?

"Oh, Rae, I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you there! Here, let me help you," he exclaimed as my laundry flew across the hall, basket rolling into the shadows and clothes strewn all over the floor.

I glowered at him and muttered an unenthused "watch it" before bending down to collect my scattered garments. For a silent few moments, I remained in relative peace as I found nothing amiss with the situation. Then I heard him snicker.

"Nice thong, Rae," Robin teased. I'd like to think most girls, in response to that comment, would have mustered up a blush that would put a fire hydrant to shame. I on the other hand, just shrugged. Admittedly, my insides were spinning from the embarrassment, but he didn't need to know that.

"Glad you like it. I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time I decide to parade around in my underwear. Now if you'll just give those back, I'll be on my way," I responded dryly.

"Next time? So you've done this before, have you? Would you mind telling me why I wasn't invited? It's not like I wouldn't have appreciated the view…" he chuckled in answer.

"Don't worry, your imagination is obviously active enough to make up for it," I smirked haughtily. For a few moments he had no idea what I was talking about. It wasn't until I indicated the general region around his hips- which was clearly visible since he had squatted down to help gather my clothes- that he realized I had noticed. Oh, I had definitely noticed…

"Actually, my imagination's not all that active. You just don't leave much _to_ the imagination in the clothing department. Not that I mind," he grinned. God, didn't this boy ever miss a beat?

"I'm glad you approve of my choice in clothing," I retorted, pulling my cloak closer about me self-consciously. "Now, if you'll just give me back my underwear…"

This is where Robin made his mistake. "No," he smirked.

For a moment, I suppose, I must have looked just like a fish, with my mouth opening and closing silently. How dare he defy me! "Wh-wha… What?" I sputtered. His ever-so-arrogant smirk grew wider.

"You heard me," came his reply as he bent and actually began to collect a few more garments from the floor. This was when I stopped my gold-fishing and reached forward to jerk a wrinkly cloak from his grip.

"Give me that now!" I ordered when he refused to yield the piece of laundry.

"Fine, take it," he laughed, and suddenly he released it, leaving me to stumble the short distance to the window.

I would like to take a moment to point out that, normally, I have excellent balance. Really, I do. But this particular incident doesn't exactly do justice to my finely honed sense of stability, doesn't do it any justice at all. So, as might be expected, when I staggered over to the window, I anticipated a barrier I could use to steady myself. I wasn't thinking about the unfortunate effects gravity has on falling; that's right, it makes you fall faster, doesn't it? Thus, one of the most clichéd events of the night, the window shattered. Oh yes, shattered. And what floor were we on? The first? Second? On no. The ninth. As in NINE floors ABOVE ground level. It doesn't really matter that I can levitate; you want to know why? Well, that would be because I forgot about it, of course.

Robin didn't forget, though. So when he expected me to just fly up and slap him across the face, he just got an earful of high-pitched screaming. Oh yeah, I was falling to my death, wasn't I? Remember those clichés I was complaining about? Here's one I absolutely love: my cape actually caught on the bits of glass still attached to the building. So when our brilliant detective finally realized that the only way I was getting off the window without his help was in the general DOWN direction, he got the bright idea of pulling me up. Gee, Rob, it sure took you long enough.

As he made sure I wasn't going to fall back out the window, he had the intelligence to look apologetic. He started handing me back my clothes, all the while muttering "I'm sorry"s and "Really, I am"s. When all my laundry was back in the basket, I finally turned to face him.

"Just shut up and I'll forgive you, for god's sake!" I exclaimed. I'm not normally so dramatic either, which was probably part of what did shut him up. "If it'll make you feel better, help me with my laundry and I'll forgive you. Deal?"

"Uh, sure. Deal," Robin agreed.

This actually turned out better than I thought. Not only did I get help with my laundry (I never know how much detergent to put in there. And why are there so many choices for the water temperature?), but I also got to have a long, intelligent, interesting talk with someone who wasn't staring at my boobs the whole time. He explained all the mysteries of washing clothes to me, gave me some tips on getting blood out (since so many people seem to like to hit us on a daily basis; you'd think they'd wise up and pick some other city eventually, wouldn't you?), and then just talked with me. About a little of everything, really. Books, karate, art, back-flips, candles, video games, sunrises, sunsets, you name it. We even talked about kissing briefly. That subject was considerably less explored, though, seeing as how I was rather lacking in this area. He actually offered to give me a quick lesson, but I just laughed and told him he was sleep-deprived. It didn't really occur to me that he was serious. At least, not yet.

It was a week later that I arrived at the laundry room to find it already occupied. And with whom, you might ask? Well, with Robin, of course! Who else would be stupid enough to intrude upon my privacy a second time, even after nearly causing my death the first time? Nobody but Robin…

"Hey. I figured I'd give you some company. Oh and by the way, do you have any thongs you'd like to show me tonight? Because I was really looking forward to that," he teased lightly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but there won't be any of that while you're in the room, so don't get you hopes too high," I responded with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just settle for giving you that kissing lesson, won't I?" he pretended to sigh sadly.

"Is it that disappointing? I'd have thought you'd be jumping for joy at the very thought," I joked as I shoved some leotards into an empty washing machine. Silence. And then…

"Are you serious?" he choked out. "I never actually expected you to accept!"

"I- I- I thought you were ki-kidding," I stuttered idiotically. "But… but if _you_ were serious… I guess I can stomach kissing you this one time…" Even in the most trying of circumstances, I keep my wit. Thank god for that!

He grinned and sauntered over to me slowly. "Well, I guess I should apologize now, huh?" he asked me lazily.

"For… for what?" I murmured. For some reason, his closeness made it hard to speak; my heart was pounding and my hands were suddenly sweating and my muscles were tensing in anticipation.

"Well, for being your first kiss. I mean, every kiss after this one will be completely ruined," he told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh? And why would that be?" I asked. I hoped this was a rational response to his question; I was having a hard time _thinking_ rationally while he was so close, something that had never happened before.

"Because I'm the best kisser you'll ever know."

And then he kissed me. The moon came out from behind the clouds and shined through the window, illuminating his handsome profile and making the kiss even more wonderful and romantic. Don't you just love clichés?

Moocow

So… did it suck? I really don't know what I was trying to do with this. I just sat down and wrote. No plot, no theme, no thoughts really. Just a lot of random crap thrown together. Sad thing is, I think it turned out a bit better than some of the other things I've written, even considering I wrote this in first-person (collective gasp is heard). So if you don't really have anything else to do, maybe you could just drop a review on the way out. I mean, it's not like it takes that long… And who knows? Maybe if I get enough, I'll make a sequel. It's not like I wrote so much in here that I don't have any more ideas left; quite the opposite, in fact. So why don't you just go ahead and tell me how bad it was. /\/bats eyelashes/\/ Come on, you know you want to…

_Ciao i miei amici_

_**angelus abyssi**_


	2. How I Found Out my Crush Wears a Thong

I hope you're all quite satisfied with yourselves. Really. I mean, can you imagine, all you greedy readers putting pressure on this poor, innocent writer to make a sequel to a story that she didn't even think would do well? You should all be ashamed of yourselves… Just kidding! I was so glad everyone liked **Moonlit Desire**! I thought you'd all think it was stupid. But you really liked it! And luckily for you, I've actually got the inspiration to write this! Okay, here's the skinny (hehehe… I love saying that. It always makes me laugh!): this is going to be the exact same story, BUT it will be from Robin's point of view this time. I hope I don't totally screw this up because I'm not very good at writing first person. If Robin sounds too… un-Robin-like, just tell me, because that way I'll know to never try something like this again. So here it is, for all you brave souls who are willing to sit through another of my incredibly stupid stories. Read at your own risk!

D/D time…

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor claim to own, in whole or in part, Teen Titans or any related sub-productions, including- but not limited to- action figures, commercials, DVDs, plushies, soundtracks, popsicles, et cetera…

**Dedication: Tecna, **for being the bestest beta (and beta-ee, lol) ever!

**Moonlit Desire: Part II, or How I Found Out my Crush Wears a Thong**

All I had known was that it had to look like an accident. That had been the only requirement really. I had just needed to make it look like an accident. Of course, she had probably seen through it right from the beginning, but she would never get any solid proof that it had been anything other than what it looked like. Of course, I couldn't come up with a plausible reason to be so far away from my room, but I was hoping she wouldn't ask about that. Of course, she had empathy powers which would help her deduce if I was lying, but she would probably be too distracted to use them, considering the uncommon intrusion of her privacy and my state of shirtless-ness. Well, I was _hoping_ my upper body would be just as distracting to her as hers was to me… (_Hehe, I couldn't help it, I HAD to put that in! Okay, back to the story…_)

I'd found out her schedule weeks before, but I had only come out to watch her a few times, though I wasn't certain why. It was maddening, really, to not understand why on earth I had suddenly become so infatuated with watching her. Maybe it was because she was so unguarded when she thought no one was watching. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful. Or maybe it was a combination of the two. While she was admittedly nice to look at on an everyday basis, she was truly beautiful when she just let herself be.

This night was to be different however. I wasn't going to just watch her again, oh no. I was going to come out this time. Maybe the shock would make her more accepting of the company. Or maybe it would just make her toss me out the window. You never could tell with her…

Just as I was about to slip past her and walk up from the other direction, I realized something that was actually quite shocking. Raven was humming. Out loud. In public. Well, I suppose the only way _to_ hum is out loud, but still. Raven barely spoke, other than to verbally abuse Beast Boy. Since when did she _hum_? This was going to go down in history books… And _I_ wasn't about to let her forget it either!

As I started to regain my wits after that utterly astonishing incident, she paused to look out the window to admire the beauty of the moon outside, I suppose. Admittedly it was a nice view, but it was nothing compared to the one I'd had of her ass. Realizing that this was my chance, I rushed past her silently, stopped in the shadows just past the window, and started to double back. Amazingly she was still oblivious to my approach. Then I noticed the headphones plugged into her ears; so that was why she had been humming!

At this point I did the only thing I could do at a time like this. I "accidentally" collided with her and her basket full of clothes.

"Oh Rae, I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you there! Here, let me help you," I said in a false apology.

"Watch it," Raven muttered with a half-hearted glare in my direction.

Her laundry had gone everywhere, much to her apparent chagrin, but we began to collect it silently. I looked around for the basket that had rolled out of my line of vision, but my eyes fell on something else. Something much more rewarding… I grinned as I reached for the flimsy piece of material and held it up for her to see. Sadly, I couldn't repress the snicker that I knew would anger her.

"Nice thong, Rae," I taunted, expecting her to blush or to curse me or at least the sound of a shattering window, as either her emotions or my body was likely to break it soon. Unfortunately- or luckily, however you look at it- I got none of these responses. She didn't even look uncomfortable!

"Glad you like it. I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time I decide to parade around in my underwear. Now if you'll just give those back, I'll be on my way." Her dry answer was nothing that I had expected, and it threw me off a bit. So, being the highly intelligent person I am, I decided to mess with her a bit more. Yeah, intelligent… right…

"Next time? So you've done this before, have you? Would you mind telling me why I wasn't invited? It's not like I wouldn't have appreciated the view…" I didn't feel the need to mention that I had been 'appreciating the view' for the past ten minutes. She might not view _that_ in as positive a light as I did…

Then a strange look came across her face. Not that the look itself was strange; it was just weird to see her look _smug_ when I was dangling her underwear in her face. "Don't worry, your imagination is obviously active enough to make up for it," Raven smirked. For a moment I didn't know what she was talking about. Then she waved vaguely at my general waist level, and I realized what she was talking about. There was the tiniest split second that I was too shocked to respond; I mean, Raven _noticed_? And actually _said something about it_? Talk about a _shock_… Luckily I managed to respond with something semi-witty before she realized she had utterly stunned me.

"Actually, my imagination's not all that active. You just don't leave much _to_ the imagination in the clothing department. Not that I mind," I teased. I could feel my grin widening as she pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

"I'm glad you approve of my choice in clothing. Now if you'll just give me back my underwear…" she wheedled.

Even as I opened my mouth to tell her to relax, I'd give it back, I began to wonder… what if I _didn't_ give it back... "No," I asserted, realizing that I was the one who looked smug now. It didn't help that her mouth began opening and closing silently. She obviously wasn't used to being denied, as her unintentionally comic face demonstrated.

"Wh-wha… What?" came her faltering reply. No, she really wasn't used to it at all. Despite the fact that I knew she would absolutely _kill_ me, my smirk grew yet again. I even began to gather more of her clothes just to see what she'd do!

"You heard me," I replied breezily.

Much to my dissatisfaction, Raven lost that what-the-hell-just-happened look and stepped forward to jerk whatever happened to be in my hands… well, _out_ of my hands. It just happened to be one of her blue cloaks. Yeah, like I was going to let her just _have_ it…

"Give me that now!" she ordered with more ferocity than she'd used with me for quite some time. It amused me enough to relent, but not without some fun…

"Fine, take it," I laughed and, knowing she would stumble, released her garment. Unfortunately, I didn't know how _far_ she would stumble. I seem to be saying that word a lot about that night. Unfortunately… Well, it seems that _fortune_ just wasn't with me. Or her for that matter, as I was about to find out.

Like I had known, she stumbled, and stumbled, and finally crashed. Wait… crashed? As glass suddenly shattered to the floor, I knew that was right. She had crashed through the window. But I wasn't too worried about that, seeing as how she could _fly_, for goodness sake. In fact, I was more worried about stepping on the glass on my way to back away from the livid Raven I was sure would fly at me than I was about her actually falling to her almost certain death. Until I realized that I still hadn't needed to back away, that Raven still hadn't flown at me, that she was screaming bloody murder for me to help her up, and that there was a bit of dark cloth that had caught onto the remnants of the window still attached to the wall. Hm… Raven plus screaming minus flying… Yeah, that pretty much equaled near-death experience in the works. Unfortunately (there it was again) it probably also meant that it would later equal a hand print across my face, one that might eerily resemble Raven's own… Hm…

Horrified, I rushed to the window and pulled her light form up easily. I then rushed to pick up all her fallen laundry- as if that might some how have made it up to her- rushed to apologize, rushed to assure her of my sincerity, rushed to… Wait, she had started talking.

"Just shut up and I'll forgive you, for god's sake!" That was a shock. Raven was usually much more… _reserved_ than that. "If it'll make you feel better, help me with my laundry and I'll forgive you. Deal?" Yeah, like I was going to turn it down. I'd just almost killed her; I wasn't about to pass up a chance to make it up to her.

"Uh, sure. Deal," I answered, sounding much more uncertain than I would have liked. Fortunately, it didn't appear that she had noticed. Wait, fortunately? Maybe my _fortune_ was changing.

As it turned out, it was a good thing I had agreed to help her, not only so that I could ease my guilt about her almost-death, but also because she was completely lacking in knowledge of how to wash clothing. She had no idea how much detergent to use, she had no idea what the different water temperatures were for, and she had no idea how to get blood (or any stain for that matter) out of her clothes. I wondered how much she had spent on replacing her wardrobe; it didn't look like any of her outfits lasted long considering the way she washed them. Of course, laundry wasn't the only thing we talked about. Soon our conversation had drifted, and we were talking about the strange coincidence that we both went by the name of a bird, then about authors we liked, then how we'd redecorate Starfire's room, then what we liked to watch on television, her secret addiction to certain comics, my secret addiction to mixing up all of Cyborg and Beast Boy's well-ordered games (who knew _they_ would alphabetize their video games?), and even- however briefly we were on the subject- kissing. Unfortunately (there it was again) she wasn't particularly experienced in this area, so we didn't delve very far into this subject. I did offer to give her some kissing lessons (of course, the offer had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was a gorgeous, curvy, mysterious, witty, and otherwise entirely amazing teenage girl that I had wanted to kiss for quite some time; I was just trying to make up for almost killing my roommate… my gorgeous, curvy, mysterious, witty, and entirely amazing- not to mention female- roommate…). To my very great disappointment, she just laughed and told me to "get my sleep-deprived mind back to bed". Yeah, like I was going to let that go.

Now, I thought that after almost dying due to being basically pushed by some idiot out the window, Raven wouldn't be back again the next week. Once again, she proved me wrong. So as an unsuspecting Raven waltzed through the door carrying another basket full of dirty clothes, I couldn't help the newest grin I felt tugging at the corners of my mouth. Our eyes met, and that barely suppressed smile was incapable of being hidden.

"Hey. I figured I'd give you some company. Oh and by the way, do you have any thongs you'd like to show me tonight? Because I was really looking forward to that," I asked laughingly. Hopefully I'd get one of those shows she'd told me about where she paraded around in her underwear… Hey, a guy could dream, right?

Almost as if she had read my thoughts- or at least sensed what emotions were currently putting inappropriate pictures of her in my head- she rolled her eyes and responded, "Sorry to disappoint, but there won't be any of that while you're in the room, so don't get your hopes too high."

Damn. But it was okay, I could still recover from that… "Oh well, I guess I'll just settle for giving you that kissing lesson, won't I?" Yeah right, settle. My mock sigh sounded _almost_ real.

Throwing some leotards into the empty washing machine and following them with some detergent, she rolled her eyes again. "Is it that disappointing? I'd have thought you'd be jumping for joy at the very thought."

I was silent for a minute. Did Raven joke about things like this? It was doubtful, as Raven didn't really joke about anything. Was she serious? I'd have to ask her. "Are you serious?" I mentally cringed at the sound of my voice; I sounded like I was choking on my own tongue. "I never actually expected you to accept!" Hoped maybe, but she didn't really need to know that.

"I- I- I thought you were ki-kidding." Her stuttered reply told me that yes, she had been joking. Oh well… "But… but if you _were_ serious… I guess I can stomach kissing you this one time…" Well, that was unexpected. Not _unwelcome_, but definitely unexpected.

Grinning at my nearing kiss, I slowly sauntered over to an obviously nervous Raven. "Well, I guess I should apologize now, huh?" My lazy drawl appeared to further heighten her tension.

"For… for what?" she asked softly. I just barely kept myself from grinning widely; I was making Raven so nervous she was having trouble speaking. Raven, though she usually kept to herself, _always_ knew _exactly_ what she wanted to say. This was quite a feat.

"Well, for being your first kiss. I mean, every kiss after this one will be completely ruined," I told her. I wondered I she noticed that she was staring at my lips rather than my eyes.

"Oh?" she murmured. "And why might that be?" Her inquiry seemed to be more for the sake of just _speaking_ than for her curiosity in the actual answer.

"Because I'm the best kisser you'll ever know," I said cockily. And without waiting another second, I bent down and pressed my lips to hers. As if it had been a scene in a movie or story in a book, the moon suddenly came out from behind the clouds, shining down on us softly. And then I had one more thought before all of the rational ones flew out the door. Well, two thoughts, actually. First was, _I'm her first kiss!_ The second, which was bordering on those non-rational ones I mentioned, was, _I wonder if she's wearing a thong now…_ Unfortunately, I would never know.

Moocow

Well, here it is. The much awaited (and if it's not, don't tell me; I'm content with basking in my illusions) sequel to **How my Laundry Saved my Life**. Or, well, sequel-type-ish-thing. And yeah, I know it's stupid; yeah, I know it's the same thing; yeah, I know you wanted to know what happened _after_ this, but I couldn't help it! So… maybe if you're all good little reviewers and tell me how wonderful you think I am (I'm kidding, I swear!) then maybe, just maybe I'll consider telling you what happens after. Of course, I could get another wild hair and write about what happened before, like how he figured out her schedule or something. But that all depends on you lovely reviewers! Don't you feel so loved?

And here's some more thanks to my lovely beta, **Tecna**; because without her, this story wouldn't be here today. Or if it was, it would be riddled with grammatical mistakes of the worst kind! (And another collective gasp ensues...) Both shocking and terrible, I know. So why don't you just run along and thank her by reading and reviewing her stories (**Seductive Stranger**, especially) okay? Of course, that's after you review my story, since you're already here and all… (hint hint!) Anyway, hope y'all had a good Fourth of July (for those of you who celebrate that particular holiday. Well, even if you don't, I hope it was a good day for you too)!

_Ciao i miei amici_  
**_angelus abyssi_**


End file.
